1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, particularly a method for driving the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices typified by liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal elements, ranging from large display devices such as television receivers to small display devices such as cellular phones, have been spreading. From now on, products with higher-value added will be needed and are being developed.
A way to realize higher-value added is to achieve higher performance of pixel driving by increasing the number of data lines which supply an image signal to each pixel in a liquid crystal display device. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display device provided with a plurality of types of data lines. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which each of the plurality of types of data lines is connected to transistors in pixels (see FIGS. 2A to 2D).